


Scent Marked

by bookscorpion



Series: The World of Us [9]
Category: Shadowrun, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: "You're mine. Smell like me." Hands wandering down, Eskel pushes them under Rhys' shirt.Rhys puts this book aside and turns his face into Eskel's hair. "And what are you going to do about it?"Rhys pushes all of Eskel's buttons.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Rhys Morgan
Series: The World of Us [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612003
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Witcher Rarepair Discord Collection





	Scent Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BawdyBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/gifts).



Rhys sits down on the couch, the hair in his braid still a little damp from the shower he has taken. Opening his book, he takes a sniff at his own arm and grins at the distinct scent of juniper and bourbon. It will be obvious to Eskel the second he walks through the door.

When Eskel does come in, Rhys only gives him a smile from the couch and goes back to reading. "How was the walk?"

Shoes left outside the door, Eskel pads over to Rhys on bare feet and grabs his braid, pulling his head back so Rhys is forced to look up at him. He buries his face against Rhys' neck and takes a breath, growling deep in his throat.

"You're mine. Smell like me." Hands wandering down, Eskel pushes them under Rhys' shirt.

Rhys puts this book aside and turns his face into Eskel's hair. "And what are you going to do about it?"

He squeaks in surprise when Eskel puts his hands under his arms and pulls him up, right over the armrest of the couch until Rhys has his feet under himself again, standing with his back to Eskel. It lasts for a heartbeat and he finds himself bent forward, catching himself on his arms. Eskel crowds into him, hips pressed into Rhys' ass. Even through Eskel's leathers and his own pants, Eskel's hard cock is hot where it grinds into Rhys.

"'m gonna take what's mine." Fighting with the buttons on Rhys' pants, Eskel finally wins. One hand holding Rhys down with the palm between his shoulder blades, Eskel pulls pants and boxers over Rhys hips. They fall around Rhys ankles, hobbling him.

Eskel gives a hard squeeze to Rhys' ass, fingers digging into the flesh. There will be bruises. For a second, Eskel is completely still, doesn't even breathe.

A tug on the plug Rhys has pushed into his ass makes him moan, and a smack to his ass turns it into a cry.

"What did you do? Tha's my ass." Eskel bends over Rhys, holds him down with his weight. It pushes the plug deeper into Rhys' ass again.

Rhys turns his head to look at Eskel, flashes him a fangy grin. "It's your ass. I took the liberty of preparing it for you."

Another pause, Eskel's breath loud in Rhys ear. Then the weight is suddenly gone. 

"Get naked. Now." Eskel takes a few steps back.

With his own heartbeat loud in his ears, Rhys hurries to pull off the rest of his clothes. Before he can even think about folding them, Eskel has grabbed his braid again, right at the base. 

Rhys gets dragged across the room, stumbling after Eskel who marches towards the kitchen door leading to the tiny porch of the lighthouse overlooking the sea. 

Giddy with excitement at this, Rhys follows Eskel willingly outside and lets himself be bend over the low wall overlooking the path down to the sea. He clutches at the rough stones, chest pressed hard into the edge. When he tries to turn, Eskel grabs his neck and keeps him still.

Forced to look out at sea, Rhys couldn't help but wonder about the people they had seen earlier, taking a walk on the beach. They were quite visible for everyone passing by and looking in the right, or wrong, direction. 

Eskel tugs on the plug in Rhys' ass, pulling it out until it stretches the rim and then pushes it back in. It makes Rhys squirm with want, but before he can beg, Eskel slaps his ass. 

"Keep quiet. You don' get to beg, you take wha' I give you." Pulling steadily on the plug, Eskel finally removes it, teasing Rhys' hole with the tip of it. He pushes two fingers in right up to his knuckles, fucking Rhys hard enough to make him stagger. 

Rhys spreads his legs wider and pushes back into Eskel's thrusts. His breath is hot on his own skin where he rests his cheek on his arm. The wind from the sea is cool and pleasant, carrying a little spray with it and the scent of salt, mixing with the salt of their arousal.

Eskel gives a pleased hum and a pat to Rhys' ass. "Nice and slick. Well done."

He sets the head of his cock against Rhys' entrance and pushes in, sheathing himself in one long, slow thrust. It makes Rhys cry out, head arched back and eyes squeezed shut. Eskel holds his hips, fingers digging deep into the skin, and sets a punishing rhythm, fast and brutal. 

Part of Rhys is trying to listen for voices, for people on the beach. The thought of being seen runs hot and cold through him, scaring and exciting him at the same time. He can't look around, Eskel forces him to look straight ahead, his fingers squeezing the back of Rhys' neck unforgiving.

His chest scrapes up against the stone wall over and over again, the flag stones hard under his feet. His own cock hangs neglected between his thighs, bobbing up and down with each thrust. He wants to touch himself but knows that he isn't allowed. It isn't his cock to touch, it belongs to Eskel. And right now, Eskel only wants his ass.

The crash of the waves mixes with Eskel's harsh breaths and the slap of his hips against Rhys ass, and it sweeps away all worry that someone might see them, or hear them. Rhys gasps for breath, whining with need every time Eskel bottoms out. The pace of the thrusts quickens and Eskel pulls Rhys back on his cock.

Hot cum spills into Rhys, Eskel stilling behind him, the grip on Rhys' hips painfully tight. A few more stuttering, hard thrusts and Rhys is left empty when Eskel pulls out. He slumps over the wall, jerking up when Eskel plugs his ass again. It goes in easily, Rhys' hole taking it in greedily. 

"Such a needy whore. I enjoyed your ass, and 'm not done. Get inside, wait on the bed." Eskel forces Rhys up and around, crowding into his space until Rhys' ass hits the wall, rough stone scratching at his skin. Grabbing Rhys' chin, Eskel kisses him, biting at his neck until Rhys gives a small noise of pain. It's drowned out by the pleasure of Eskel's thigh pressed into his cock.

He is left breathless and hurrying to keep up when Eskel suddenly lets go and walks inside. Rhys has to walk carefully and Eskel is already up in the bathroom by the time he gets to the bed.

Lying down, Rhys spreads his legs open and plants his feet on the mattress. He hold on to his ankles, making himself helpless. The way he has positioned himself will give Eskel a good view of his ass and his cock, lying in the crook of his hip, swollen and deep red.

He does't have to wait long for Eskel to reappear. The mattress dips when Eskel climbed up on the bed and stalks across it on all fours, brushing his nose all over Rhys' body. He gives a lick to Rhys' cock, sucking on the tip and Rhys shudders, hands gripping his ankles tighter.

A trail of bites, hard enough to leave marks but not break the skin, wanders up Rhys' stomach and chest until Eskel is crouched on top of him. He buries a hand in Rhys' hair, pulling his head back to place a last bite to his throat. 

"I've had your ass, now I want your mouth. Get up." Eskel speaks next to Rhys' ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

When Rhys rolls over, Eskel grabs him around the waist and moves Rhys to where he wants him. On all fours, next to where Eskel now stretches out on the bed. It puts Rhys' ass within easy reach of Eskel, and while Rhys bends down to take Eskel into his mouth, a hand wanders up the inside of his thigh. Fingers trailing softly over the soft skin there, over the cheek of his ass and around the plug, pressing down on it with his palm, Eskel explores while Rhys sucks on his cock.

Every grazing touch makes Rhys moan around the cock in his mouth, gradually hardening as Rhys licks it. Eskel's other hand rests on top of Rhys' head, fingers sifting through strands of hair. He doesn't hold Rhys down, but the message is very clear: none of this is about Rhys and he is simple here to please Eskel.

Rhys gags when he dives down too fast and nudges the back of his throat unexpectedly. He comes back up for air and tries again, swallowing around Eskel, bearing down until his nose nudges the skin of Eskel's groin. Keeping still, Rhys holds his breath. 

The brush of fingers over his balls makes him moan loudly, muffled by the thick cock in his mouth. Letting it slip out until only the tip is resting between his lips, Rhys licks it clean of precum and spit while Eskel circles two fingers around his balls, pulling them down. Not painfully hard, but enough to remind Rhys that he won't get to come, at the very least not until Eskel is satisfied.

Taking Eskel again, Rhys lets one hand wander over Eskel's thigh. He is rewarded by a moan, and by Eskel arching upwards, his cock dipping into Rhys' throat. Rhys does it again, moving to meet Eskel's hips and taking him whole again. Keeping a hold of Rhys' balls, Eskel starts fucking his throat, bucking up into his mouth. With Eskel's hand in his hair now grasping, Rhys has to stay still and try to breathe through it.

Suddenly, he's let go and raises himself up, gasping for air. When Eskel grabs him and pulls him to the side so Rhys straddles him, legs open over Eskel's chest and elbows next to his hips, Rhys gives a startled squeak. He knows what is expected of him and takes Eskel's cock in his mouth again, propped up on one elbow. His free hand trails down Eskel's thigh and up again, cups his tight balls.

Eskel pulls the plug out of Rhys and immediately fills him up again with two fingers. The thrust pushes Rhys forward, Eskel's cock invading his throat before he is ready and he gags, but schools himself. When he grips Eskel's shaft to stroke it, it's wet from his drool, slippery and hot in his hand. 

The fingers in Rhys' ass fuck him mercilessly, hard and fast. Cum and lube runs down his balls in a trickling trail and Eskel smears it all over him, marking Rhys even more with his scent. With a growl, he gives a hard bite to Rhys' thigh, and another, and another. 

He bucks up into Rhys' mouth, fucks into it wild and with abandon, and again Rhys keeps still. Takes what Eskel gives him, swallowing around him and meeting his thrusts. Deep in Rhys' throat Eskel comes, and Rhys struggles to swallow the hot cum. He doesn't manage it all, some of it running down his chin and down Eskel's cock. 

Rhys wants to lick Eskel clean, but instead he gets pushed forward until his chest is lying in the mess he left behind, his head on Eskel's thigh, his ass up. Fingers still in Rhys' ass, Eskel strokes Rhys' cock exactly how Rhys needs and wants it, fondling his balls, stroking him again. It only takes Rhys a few moments to come, pleasure crashing over him like a wave and leaving his gasping for air and shuddering on top of Eskel.

With a groan, Rhys rolls off of Eskel to the side and onto his back, trying to turn around. He merely manages to flop around like a beached whale. Eskel pulls him into his arms until Rhys is sitting sideways on Eskel's lap. 

Giggling softly, Rhys noses at Eskel's neck. 'I knew you'd like my new scent.'

Eskel hugs him closer, petting him. 'You planned this.' His voice is still that deep growl, but it's more pleased than feral now.

'Of course I did. I've been waiting the whole weekend for you to leave me alone for long enough that I could take a shower without you being around.' Idly, Rhys traces a random pattern on Eskel's chest, head leaned into his shoulder.

'Almost don' wanna wash it off.' Eskel licks at Rhys' skin, inhaling deeply with his nose pressed into the crook of Rhys' neck

Rhys tips his head back to kiss Eskel, drawing in their mingled scent of Eskel's soap, sweat and sex. He likes smelling like Eskel.

'It just means we can do it all over again.'


End file.
